DEAD night sleep
by subject 0.1
Summary: This is a story set after the kiss in the sword house. takashixsaeko rated m for sexual situation ENJOY


**DEAD night sleep**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the highschool of the dead cast

This is a story at the sword house set after the moment takashi kissed saeko

ENJOY!

000

He had done it he had kissed saeko the person who he has loved since he first saw her. "takashi?" saeko breathed she was confused as to why takashi had kissed her and was searching to see if this was real. "Saeko I have loved you since I had first seen you ever since the school." Her eyes widened and tears threatened to fall but before she could say anything he had kissed her again. She sat there a second before returning the kiss and unlike before this one was filled with passion and an edge as the other was just a soft and loving kiss.

When the kiss ended he stared at her with a mix of love and lust and it made the violet haired swordswoman shiver. He whispered "saeko" while his eyes were flickering from her eyes to her body. She seemed to understand what he wanted. She nodded and he started working on her shirts buttons. When he finished unbuttoning her last button his breath hitched in his throat, she was amazing her E-cup beauties so firm, and big he looked up to her face as she blushed from some sort of embarrassment. Once again like they always did her blue eyes captivated him like a tractor beam. When he peeled his sight of her eyes he finally removed her shirt his hand moving to remove her bra but she stopped him when she said "this isn't fair takashi-kun you have to take your clothes off as well." He obliged by taking his jacket and shirt off revealing his handsome and rugged body. She removed her bra and Takashi was left breathless once again.

They were caught up in passionate kissing once again and Takashi started trailing kisses along her jaw, to her chin and then neck working his way down to her breasts. He took a moment to admire them before encompassing his mouth around the pink orb. Saeko was moaning and moaning one hand stroking his hair and the other grabbing the carpet they were on. He felt amazing with his skilful hands and tongue bringing her down to ragged breaths.

For Takashi he was aiming for bigger prizes as he started going even further down her body all the way to her vagina. He almost ripped her skirt off from the hem and complimented "you're so wet Saeko -Chan" she blushed at this as he started to remove her panties. He took a moment to admire the shaven pussie. He inhaled her scent, she smelt like lilacs and … cinnamon. Soon enough he gave an experimental lick. "uhn~" She arched her back as the electric sensation shot through her body.

Pleased with the reaction he plunged his tongue into her pussie and started to swirl and explore the places which would make her moan louder. "ohh Takashi …*pant* Takashi." Saeko was moaning loud he was glad it was raining outside. She finally released into his awaiting mouth as he savoured her flavour she spoke up.

"this is not right takashi you're getting all the fun, it's my turn to have some fun now" after a quick movement he was on the floor with saeko working at the belt of his trousers. When his trousers were off she could see the giant bulge in his boxers. She took of his boxers and gasped. He was really, really big! At least 7 inches and thick "I wonder if it will go all the way in." then she brought the whole thing in her mouth "ohhhh yeaaaah saeko!" he moaned she felt so good around his manhood. Bobbing her head up and down and humming with delight. "OH SAEKO!" he moaned as he released in her mouth covering her tongue in his cum.

As she came off of his meat stick, she started to crawl up and then stopped at his waist. "say it takashi" "ride my dick saeko" "as you wish" then she lifted herself up, and slowly lowered herself onto him.

Instead of gasping in pain like he expected she moaned in ecstasy. She started rolling her hips around to get used to his erect penis inside of her. Finally good she started bouncing up and down moaning along with takashi after 30 minutes they both climaxed and takashi buried himself to the hilt as he shot his hot seed inside her "that … was…fuck…fucking…amazing!" takashi panted out still coming down from his orgasmic high. "yeah~" saeko sighed in delight then they drifted off to sleep

000

Let me know how this was and comment down below most of my stories will be H.O.T.D related.

I am subject 0.1 signing out


End file.
